Reliving the Past
by Shining Starlightxo
Summary: Five years ago, Austin and Ally were happily dating each other. Five years ago, they broke up due to Austin's cheating. Five years later, they encounter each other again. Love, karma, backstabbing, frenemies ,and lies. What do all of these equal? "I guess I never stopped loving h-." /Ausully\


Hello! Erm.. I have never really wrote in this topic of A&A but I just recently got back into after two years. Due to me watching Relationships and Red Carpets. I literally cried when Austin said he LOVED Ally. But anywho this is gonna be a multichapter story. (Oh god. Five stories to update. Wish me good luck! :3)

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

Reliving the Past: Intro

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

Ally's POV

"Ally! Come down here!", I hear one of my best friends call me down, Trish. As I go down the stairs, I almost trip on them nearly falling down on the hard titled floor below. I think to myself, 'Ouch.'

Once I successfully go down the stairs I walk down to where Trish was sitting, on my living room couch. Come to think of it, since when did I even let her go into my house. I don't exactly remember how she got in. But this is Trish we are talking about. So she has these weird ways of getting in so I won't even ask.

"Hey Trish, what's up?", I greeted het as I walked in. She looks up at me and smiles. "Guess what?", she says excitement laced in her voice. I give her a weird look. With Trish she may have some crazy idea. Hopefully this doesn't involve us getting arrested.

"I just got you a gig!", Trish says. I gasp and jump up. "Oh my goodness Trish! Thank you! Thank you so much!", I say towards her getting excited as well. She bows jokingly and says in her most posh voice she says," Thank you, thank you." I giggle at her antics I also sigh in relief die to it not being a idiotic plan.

"So what gig did you get me?", I ask her sitting back down onto the couch after the major screamfest of excitement we just had. "You get to sing a song in an award show!", she says. I clap my hands together in excitement.

"Oh yes!", I say getting excited again.

"So what other artists are going to be there?", I ask Trish. "Well I heard that Jasmine Fiera, Shiny Money, Austin Moon-.", Trish starts but I stop her in shock. "Wait..Austin is gonna be there?", I ask with tears already glazing over my vision.

Trish looks at me and she gasps," Ally I am so sorry. I forgot about that!", she says to me. I force a smile and say,"No, it's okay Trish I'll be fine." She gives me a sympathetic look before saying,"I thought you were over him. But I guess he was your first boyfriend I would be heartbroken too." I then say," Yeah. Thanks Trish though for the gig." "Yeah no problem, Ally. I have to go m. Get better soon.", she says sincerely before leaving.

She then proceeds to walk towards my front door, pulls it open and walks straight out of my house. I sigh and fall back onto the couch. The last time I had saw Austin was when we were eighteen. It has been five years since I had last saw him.

I'm now twenty three years old. He told me he truly loved me during that award show but yet how can someone show love when they are kissing another girl? So I did what was best. I broke up with him. He said he was "devastated" and "broken", but I knew. I knew that he was lying and he was having fun with that other girl.

I had tried so hard to forget him, so when I finally did forget him he gets mentioned after years of forgetting him.

This is so frustrated, I don't really know how to face Austin and that girl he was kissing. They are probably both still together to my best guess.

I get up and walk back into my room. I sit on my bed and try to process all this information out. So if I go to that award show I would have to face Austin again. But if I don't go to the awards show my fans will be disappointed in me for not coming to do the gig that was promised.

I got so frustrated that I literally wanted to pull out my hair. "What do I do?!", I yell out to no one in particular.

I have so many risks if I choose just one. Maybe I should just face Austin right? Maybe I could get to the bottom of it. He probably didn't kiss that girl on purpose, maybe she forced herself on him. But he is stronger that that he can immediately push the girl off or if he is a weakling, but which I totally doubt.

What makes it worse was it looked like he was actually enjoying the kiss. Why does the world hate me?

I remember the memories we had together. You guys remember Dez? He completely despises me now. He says that his "best friend" didn't kiss the girl on purpose but I didn't listen to him, and he got frustrated at me for not believing him. So he just straight out leaves and doesn't talk to me.

Yeah. My life is pretty messed up right now. I just don't know what to do to solve it. It seriously feels like I'm reliving the past due to all of the drama that is going on right now. But all I know about life is that life is imperfect and always will be.

The next day, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I started tearing up due to thinking it was Austin's favorite food but I shook the feelings off. As I walked down the stairs I was thinking of what to do. But to my shock I saw the person I really did not want to see at this very moment or at any time at all, yeah that's right. Austin Moon is in my kitchen cooking pancakes as if it were nothing.

•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•|•~•

So how was it? Sorry about being rusty on how I wrote all this. It has been two years since I wrote an A&A fic, so please forgive me if the characters are totally OOC! Heh. Anyways please follow, like or review! I worked really hard on this. If you guys do then thanks so very much!

Peace out!

ShiningStarlightxo


End file.
